Me adora
by Lullubell-sama
Summary: Quando a Uzumaki percebe que ama o Namikaze nao quer fazer nada alem de provar que ele adora ela
1. Chapter 1

Oi prazer eu sou Uzumaki Kushina!  
Se eu estou apaixonada?

Nao eu nao estou.  
A verdade mas eu estou falando Ta bom,mas nao espalha eu estou apaixonada,sim eu sei uma Uzumaki,filha de quem sou mais tudo bem certo?

Nao eu estou apaixonada por um rival.  
Sim acho que você adivinhou o coisa loira.  
Onde que eu estou?Eu estou saindo do Shopping depois de ter comprado roupas novas alem de entre outras coisa

Meu plano?socar a cabe a dele.  
Tudo bem fazer ele perceber que me adora.  
Mas ele tão desejado,que nem deve saber da minha existencia de mulher.  
Problemas?Nenhum.  
A verdade?Ta bem eu estou com o meu cora o esta partido por que ele,esta namorando.  
Mas afinal eu sou uma Uzumaki.  
Fim de entrevista e vamos ao plano

Estou eu aqui com a ajuda da Megume que falou que era pra ficar segura,por que ela tinha feito a parte dela no plano ate melhor.  
Não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso,mas entendi que ela fez o que eu pedi.  
Que curiosidade hein?Eu pedi pra ela colocar um pequeno rato aqui Nao sabia?Eu e ele somos vizinhos.  
Mas eu vou dar um jeito dele ouvir o meu grito Mega-fone em mim certo?  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Ela colocou um rato mutante aqui?  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SAi DE PERTO DE MIM RATAZANA DOS INFERNOS EU TE ODEIO E MUITO!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ela ta correndo por aqui eu disse um ratinho pequeno Megume,mais nao tem que ser alguma experiencia genetica sem sucesso

Nota mental:Nao pedir nada a Megume -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh..SOCORRO AQUI CAUSA DE SANIDADE MENTAL......sOCORRO EU VOU MORRER AQUI!  
Então alguem vestido de fada flutuando -Ei querida eu vou resolver o seu problema -Serio?AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

O rato passou correndo -Eu vou transformar esse rato numa copia do Itachi ja que ele me deu um fora,isso então o que você quer?  
-Eu quero que esse rato mutante morra -Eu vou fazer algo melhor,algo que nem Michelquinho sabe

-O que?  
-Purinos no clones des Itachis lo bofe que guesta de las cuebras so de mia purpurina Ent o eu vi os meus planos descendo pelo ralo ou pela purpurina(?)  
Mas tudo por de quem?Do gay do.  
-Qual o seu nome?  
-Orochimaru

Orochimaru,transformou o rato num homem e derrubou purpurina no meu tapete -Bom....Sai da minha casa agora com esse?  
-Kabutinho-chan-disse Orochimaru

-Kabutinho-chan?  
-Olha você nao tem intimidade com ele-disse aquele ser-  
-Claro,sai agora da minha casa-disse eu Apontando pra janela e com a outra mao pra porta

-EU ja vou..Kabutinho -Hai-disse o pobre do Kabuto -Vamos pra a Orochilandia pra voc cantar sem roupa,pro titio Orochi e depois ir pra a terra do nunca

-Kabuto gostar da Ideia

-Agora vão eu nao quero,Yaio aqui......So se for mais bonitinho Ah eu acho tão fofo mas esse dois nao são fofos

-Eu gosto da minha privacidade ta bem beijos e nao me liga

-Ninguem ligaria mesmo que voc dissese Então aquelas coisas foram embora.....Graças a deus ele ainda riu assim"KUKUkUKU"  
Então o o Minato abriu a minha porta

Nao vou deixar encostar mais na minha machaneta

-Ei Kushina-san algum problema?  
-Eu tenho medo de purpurina

-Olha eu tenho coisa importante pra fazer,sabia então com licensa não foi dessa vez,mas eu vou tentar novamente mas algo uma ideia -  
Making off

Kushina:Eu devia ter gritado?Devia?  
Diretora:Corta

Orochimaru:Eu vou pedir os meus direitos ouviu?Falar sobre

Diretora:Gravando

Orochimaru:Eu gosto de uma noite bem chuvosa eu e o Itachi numa banheira e-falando sensualmente-

Pessoa:Ei Orochimaru fala errada essa da entrevista da sua vida pra maiores de dezoito

Orochimaru:Desculpa

Produtora:Corta.....Argh

Itachi:Nao precisava ouvir isso

Kisame:NEM EU OROCHIMARU NEM VAI SER O DEIDARA QUE VAI TE MATAR SOU EU

Orochimaru:PERAI A SAMEHADA NAO...AHHHHHHHH EU VOU VIRAR PURPURINAAAAAAAAAAA

Minato:Por que eu to vestido de bombeiro?

Kushina:Nao leu?Essa cena daqui alguns capitulos-com o scripte-

Minato:Então o que eu faço agora?

Orochimaru:Vamos la pra casa Kisame:Nao morreu ainda voc nao vai roubar ele dessa linda mo a,assim como roubou o acabar com ele Samehada

Kabuto:Por que eu fiz o papel de tolo?

Megume:O que fiz ali?

Rato:Eu nao mordo....Agora me da queijo...queijo-falando neuroticamente-

Kushina:Neurotico

Rato:Olha que eu mordo você vai ver eu to-neurotico-TO

Depois de um ataque de rato gigante

Diretora:Corta!!!Corta agora olha o meu elenco,o estudio e o meu cabelo desisto fim do Making off

Gente se tiver algum erro é que o site ta comendo letra

Obrigado

Ja nee


	2. Fallin for you

Bom hoje o meu plano é?

Bom não tenho planos mas vou escondidamente vigiar o Minato-kun e descobrir algumas coisinhas

Fim da entrevista e vamos pro plano

Bom o plano foi tranqüilo e descobri varias coisas como:

Ele é mais bonito 8% a mais do lado direito

Ele dorme no expediente

Ele não ronca

É aquele ser que ele chama de namorada é um grude ele

Para ela eu já tenho planos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ele gosta de suco de morango

E tirei varias fotografias

E ele sai pelo menos hoje as 19:00 daquele prédio

Perai tem um telha solta

Ai kami-sama eu vou morrer

Começei a gritar

-,SOCORRO EU VOU MORRER,SER QUALQUER UM ATE AQUELA FADA DO OROCHIMARU EU SOU MUITO NOVA MORRER NÃO FIZ TUDO QUE QUERIA. Ah desisto quer saber dane-se eu não me importo tchau tchau Kushina

Então despenquei ate o chão e percebi que o povo de Konoha é surdo

Mas eu cai algo macio então como os meus olhos estavam fechados eu precisava urgentemente saber em o que eu cai,mas não queria ver apalpei ate que ouvi um som

-Itai!Sai de cima de mim,acho que quebrei algumas costelas

Reconheci aquela doce voz e abri os olhos

E estava certa tinha caído em cima do Minato-Kun

-Gomem nee Minato-kun

-Tudo bem mais sai de cima de mim

Então eu sai

Estou toda dolorida mais ele ta bem machucado

-Bom,Minato-kun acho melhor te levar ate a Tsunade-sensai

-Tá bem

Então mesmo dolorida eu peguei ele e coloquei nas costas e fomos ate o hospital

Chegando lá Tsunade perguntou o que estava acontecendo

Eu disse que eu tinha caído em cima do Minato

E ela olhou para nos com uma cara bem maliciosa

E nos atendeu

Bom o meu diagnostico foi

So desloquei o braço

E ele quebrou uma costela

-Kushina-san porque você caiu?

-Bom,eu estava no telhado do prédio onde você trabalha

-Fazendo o que?-com um tom muito ruim pro meu gosto

-Er ,bem,un,desenhando

-Lá?

-É a luz é muito boa você precisa ver

-Posso ver o desenho então

-Não

-Aposto que não estava desenhando e sim me vigiando

-Não mesmo eu não perderia o MEU tempo com você

-Tá então me mostra o desenho

-Não

Então o nojo da namorada dele chegou é falou

-Então foi esse monstro que caiu em você?

-Monstro não

-Mas pra mim parece

-Fique zen,fique sem seja com um cadáver

Bom pode ter a certeza que a guerra esta declarada querida

E eu vou ganhar

Afinal o MINATO é meu só que ele AINDA não sabe

E no Bom estou ate mais felizfinal das contas tive que aturar aqueles dois se amando

O amor naquele caso é um nojo

Acho que vou vomitar

E acabei vomitando

Mas o bom que foi nela

Bom espero que estejam gostando

Beijos

Façam uma autora feliz


End file.
